bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Eri
Eri is the granddaughter of the Shie Hassaikai's boss. She is also the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. Appearance: Eri is a small girl with bluish, off-white hair, messy and unkempt, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. She has very wide, innocent-looking eyes, which are bright red in colour. Poking out from the right side of her forehead is a small, brown horn, which grows larger when her Quirk is activated. In her first appearance, she's wearing a plain, short-sleeved dress, which is a dirty, pale yellow colour. Bandages are wrapped around both her arms and legs, stopping at her wrists and ankles, underneath which she is shown to have numerous scars. Personality: Because her mother repudiated her after she accidentally made her father disappear with her Quirk and the experiments she was subjected to by Kai Chisaki, Eri became a fearful and secluded girl, without anyone showing affection to her in her life. When murderous intents are directed at her, she does not scream, nor cry and simply remains silent, because she knows she has no choice but to accept whatever is to happen. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Rewind: * Rewind: Eri's Quirk allows her to reverse a living individual's body back to a previous state, allowing her to heal injuries and undo bodily modifications. She has even shown the ability to rewind someone's body to a point before they existed. * As a result of her Quirk mutating her body, Eri's blood is able to attack an individual's Quirk and stop its activation. * The source of her Quirk's power is located in the horn on her head, and the size of the horn dictates the strength of her power. It is also an accumulation-type Quirk, which means the power it emits has to build up over a period of time before becoming usable. History: Eri is the granddaughter of the ex-Capo of Criminal Yakuza, the Shie Hassaikai, through her mother. At a young age, she accidentally used her newly manifested Quirk on her father and it caused him to vanish. Her Quirk resembled neither of her parents' so her mother believed her existence to be cursed and gave the girl up to her father. Her grandfather then left her in the care of his protege, Kai Chisaki, so that he could test her to identify her Quirk as well be able to sympathise as it seemed as if they had similar Quirks. However, her Quirk was misdiagnosed and was in fact 'Rewind' and not 'Vanish'. After her grandfather fell into a critical state of illness, Kai took over the organization and then began to experiment on Eri to turn her Quirk into a weapon. Through unknown means, he discovered that her blood had properties that suppress the bodies' ability to manifest 'Quirk Factor', inhibiting someone's Quirk. He manufactured them into bullets that are shot at a target and inject them with her blood. He did this by destroying Eri with his Quirk, collecting blood, and then repairing her. He did this hundreds upon thousands of times, despite Eri's pain. Eri tried to escape and resist many times but to no avail and eventually accepted her fate as a prisoner. However, the effect of these bullets was temporary, and Kai used further tests to be able to perfect his experiment until he had refined the process enough to create Quirk-Destroying Drug that he believed could permanently destroy Quirks. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Civilian Category:Captive